The invention relates to an arrangement for guiding a medium, preferably of compressed, gaseous hydrogen.
Generic arrangements for guiding a medium are used, for example, for hydrogen filling stations. The hydrogen, which is compressed to a pressure of between 25 and 900 bar, is hereby transported in gaseous form from the compressor to the dispensing and filling pump, respectively. Typically, the compressed hydrogen is hereby cooled down to a temperature of approx. −20° C. Typically, the distance and line length, respectively, between compressor/condenser and filling pump is between 1 and 70 meters. An undesired heating of the compressed hydrogen to ambient temperature is carried out in conventional lines, which are longer than 10 to 12 meters.
A heating of the compressed hydrogen to ambient temperate can also not be prevented by insulating such lines, because the hydrogen immediately releases its coldness to the medium line due to its high heat transition and draws the heat from the medium line.
To solve the afore-described problem, a cooling of the gaseous compressed hydrogen to a temperature of up to −640° C. is thus often realized. However, this is comparatively energy-intensive and does not lead to a success in response to correspondingly long lines.